Slytherin's Knight in Shinning Armor
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: DMHG Oneshot Draco loves talking about himself, it's his favorite subject as he finishes his quest to save the only girl who can match up to his 'standards'...cute and funny...and a bit odd


_**Okay, so this story is going to be a little odd, but stick with it, it's deffinitely worth it. I've had this story since before Christmas, and I wanted to post it, but I kinda lost it. I found it just the other day, and I was so happy that I thought I'd celebrate by posting it. I hope you all like it (and I promise I'm working on my twelve days of christmas story, I'll update it either by tomorrow, or next weekend)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own this odd little one-shot.

* * *

**_

Slytherin's Knight in Shinning Armor

I pushed open the door and stepped into the dimly lit room. There, lying on the bed, amongst the snowy white sheets lay the Gryffindor Princess.

Who she was, I wasn't quite sure yet, but she was obviously a princess from Gryffindor (how's that for stating the obvious?).

The room itself screamed Gryffindor, loudly. Red and gold hangings decorated the walls and ceiling. A deep, lush, red carpet covered the floor, the brand of a roaring lion was stamped into the middle of the room. A stained-glass window depicting the Gryffindor crest glowed above the bed in the setting sun, like so many faceted jewels.

The girl was clad in a full length, velvet, maroon dress with gold trimming. Her thick curly brown hair was spread out over the ivory pillow, like a fan.

I moved passed her without looking into her face, plenty of time for that later, and looked out the window.

I was on the very top of Griffindor Tower, from here I could see most of Hogwarts Castle. Only the Slytherin dungeons were out of sight on the other side of the castle.

That is where I live. My name is Draco Malfoy, in case you cared to know (which of course you did), and I am a Slytherin Kight. Well, a Slytherin Knight-in-Training. This is the last task I have to complete in order to become a proper Knight.

Not everyone has to rescue a beautiful princess (though who wouldn't want to?); I had chosen this quest myself three nights ago upon hearing the first whispered rumors of Princess Hermione.

Three days have I been traveling to reach this destination. I have overcome all the obstacles placed before me by the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws (stupid meddling fools). Only the Gryffindors had yet to put up a resistance to my intrusion into their territory.

I found this slightly alarming. Gryffindors and Slytherins were known to hate each other.

Why, then, am I here to rescue the 'Gryffindor Princess'? Good question. Let's just say it's a challenge and all Malfoys revel in a good challenge. The fact that this Hermione is said to be the most beautiful woman in all of Hogwarts has nothing to do with it. Nothing at all.

I heard a sound, like nails on stone, and froze. I knew that sound.

My name, as I said, is Draco. I have this slight...obsession...with my namesake. I own three mini dragons (one of which is with me now) and know almost all there is to know about the creatures.

Dragon talons scraping on a stone floor is something I am very familiar with.

Cautiously I turn to face the beast. A pure white in color with a sprinkling of brown spots-dare I say freckles? Fiery red fur ran thickly down the long, thin neck.

A redheaded dragon with Freckles.

I couldn't suppress the snicker that rose in my throat. The dragon's bright eyes flashed. "Do not mock me Slytherin wretch!" The voice came from the dragon. It was a young, teenage voice. Male. He sounded almost...human.

"Who said I was mocking you, oh mighty dragon." I ask, indeed mocking him.

"My name, Slytherin, is Ronald Weasley." The dragon grated, flame licking passed it's tongue.

"And I am Draco Malfoy, you'd do well to remember it." I replied calmly, fire dancing in my own silver eyes.

That's another thing you might want to know about me. I am your typical Prince Charming/Knight-in-Shinning-Armor.

I am an extremely handsome young man, if I do say so myself. Some have even classified me as a God, can't say I didn't enjoy that.

Anyway, I have longish platinum blond hair and silver eyes. I can't say I wear all that much armor, but what I do have is indeed a shining silver. I'm tall, and work out frequently. I'm constantly training out by the lake, earning a very nice tan.

I enjoy swimming, taking long walks through the forbidden forest by starlight. A romantic at heart, I also enjoy sitting peacefully and watching the sun set over the lake. When it snows, I'm usually found before a roaring fire. I wouldn't mind sharing that with someone if she were the right one, or anyone really, my preferences vary, as long as the person is a she.

But I digress, "So, Malfoy, what did you hope to accomplish in coming here?" The dragon, now known as Weasley, snapped.

"I came to rescue the princess from her tower prison." I announce, like a true Slytherin Hero.

A low sound, somewhere between a hiss and a growl, escaped from my nemisis. "Stay away from Hermione, Slytherin."

He made it sound like some kind of insult, like being a Slytherin was a bad thing. I'll have you know, some of the best, most powerful knight/wizards/kings were born Slytherins. Such as me, Prince Draco, Knight-in-Training.

Yeah, bet you didn't know I was a prince, huh? Pure blooded prince all the way.

Naturally, my bride must also be of royal blood. A Gryffindor Princess, rescued romantically from her longtime sleep, would do nicely.

"And your going to stop me, Weasel?" I taunt, raising an eyebrow at him. He stands about a foot or so taller then me, and gives off the impression of being gangly, not muscular, as a dragon should be. It was a rather odd sight, if you ask me.

"Do I look like a weasel to you?" The dragon asked in a dangerous hiss, lips curling upward to reveal inch-long fangs.

"Yeah, actually." I answer back. In a way, he does kinda resemble a weasel, about as much as any dragon can resemble the furry little rodent.

I barely had time to react when the dragon struck. Roaring loudly, he shot towards me, mouth open and ready to bite. I rolled to the side and came up with my shield held before me, my other hand reaching for the sword at my hip.

My weapons were all special made, long and sleek, and deadly. My father commands the best of everything, and as his son I expect no less. A master swordsmith was hired to meld the finest silver into the blade. Then the hilt was fasioned. A delicately sculpted dragon made of silver and emerald, wings spread mouth wide.

My shield is made from the same material as my sword, and the Slytherin crest stands majestically in the center.

Father tried to get me to use the Dark Mark-Lord Voldemort's Crest, but why should I? I am a Pirnce, am I not? I only need one king. Why father should take orders from Voldemort is beyond me, he's not even of royal blood.

When I'm king I won't take orders from someone so far beneath me. Which is, quite frankly, why I'm here. In order to become a king, you must first become a knight. Second, you must have a wife.

I'm killing two birds with one stone.

Now, to get passed this stupid dragon and reach my prize...I mean bride.

The dragon rears back, wings extending-he's trying to look stronger then he is. He's trying to scare me, I'm sorry to say...he failed.

I swing my sword in an 'x' in front of me, testing it's weight. The dragon lashed out at me, claws extended. I dodged passed them and brought the sword up through his ribs.

That was a rediculously short fight. Ronald Weasley was not only smaller then most dragons, he was also quite a bit slower then them as well.

I've faught my share of dragons, I'll have you, and they are not easy prey. Their claws, about as big as my fist, holds enough poison to paralyze an elephant. Their eyes are hypnotic, and their scales can easily blind you to their attacks...that is if you can see passed the spurt of flame the monster has let loose.

Dragons aren't really that difficult to destroy, once you get passed all that. Some, depending on the species, you have to decapitate. Some you run a sword through their heart.

This one time I was up against a White North Ice Dragon; it was the middle of winter, naturally, and I was in the full knight get up. All the men that had gone with me had either chickened out or died...I was the only one left.

Ice Dragons, I'll have you know, can not only shoot flame, but turn their opponent (namely me) into an ice cube...a rather good looking ice cube, but an ice cube nonetheless.

No way was I going to let that happen. I deflected the creature's deadly breath with my shield, and rushed it. The dragon saw the move and went to brush me asside with it's wing. I swung my sword at just the right moment and sliced clear through the one. The battle was by no means over, and now, the dragon was injured...

A soft mew like sound came from the direction of the bed. I pulled my sword loose and went to stand before the bed.

My dragon, Rockei, was standing on the pillow next to the sleeping princess's neck, nuzzling her cheek. Obviously he liked her.

I grin and go in for the waking kiss. My lips are about an inch from hers when someone clears their throat behind me.

I abandon the task at hand and spin to meet the inturder. "And who might you be?" I ask him, instantly on guard.

He is standing in the shadows, though how he managed that in such a well-lit room, I'll never know. I cannot see very much of him, the most I could guess is that he's about my height and build.

"Harry Potter." He answered, "Though I should be asking you that question, trespasser."

Harry Potter, The Gryffindor Prince. Yes, I've heard of him. He's not of royal blood either, but still everyone loved him. Supid really, if you ask me.

"Draco Malfoy." I tell him, mock-bowing to him. He knew me too, I could tell.

I heard he tell-tell ring of a sword leaving it's scabbard as he stepped from the shadows. he was a tall, handsome youth (though, not as handsome as me) with jet-black hair and jade green eyes.

Green stands for envy.

It is a very Slytherin color.

I, too, draw my sword, not willing to go down to Gryffindor's Legendary Black Knight.

Potter strikes first, as I thought he might. I bring up my own sword to feflect the blow.

Now it was my turn. I aimed low, for the knees. He blocked that attack. Back and forth we battled as I judged his strenths and weaknesses. He was good. I was better.

I've been fighting since before I was born; training before I knew how to walk. I have fought the best and come out on top.

You've all heard of Lancelot, I'm sure. He is my ancestor, I get it from him, as well as my looks I suspect.

I dodged Potters next move and found myself behind him. He was wide open. One quick, clean cut and I was the victor.

Slytherin will always win.

I will always win.

Now that I have beaten two Gryffindor champions, perhaps they will let me wake my princess in peace.

By this time Rockei is curled up in the gir's hair, asleep. She really is beauty, and I can't wait to taste her. I can only hope she's as sweet as she looks.

Softly my lips brush hers. Will she wake? I have my answer when she kisses me back.

I smirk against her lips, and move to get closer to her, unfortunately I overbalance and...

Fall off the bed.

Ow. Haven't done that in years. I look up at my bed, what I weird dream.

I shrug it off and stand up. The room is mostly dark, except for the fire burning in the hearth. The other three young men remained asleep as I got dressed. They didn't have to be up for another hour.

I wanted to get an early start on my last quest, so that was the reason I was up so early. I stretched, then buckled on my sword belt. I never wear much armor, basically just a breast plate. I grabbed my shield and headed out the door. I stopped and picked up a candle to help guilde me through the darkness.

This was my last quest. Once this was complete, I could become King. The Gryffindor Princess would be my queen. I only had to save her from her tower prinson and her two guards: A dragon, and the Gryffindor's Black Knight.

* * *

**_I told you it was weird, didn't I? But you have to admit, it was cute! Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you all review!_**

**_Luv u all!_**

**_Reviews!_**


End file.
